


Kiwi makes me wanna have sex

by moonyblouie



Series: Lil' family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned Liam, Mpreg Louis, Mummy Louis, Nesting, Omega Louis, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Louis, Previous pregnancies, kiwi, pack alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: Louis' pregnant with his and Harry's third child and he's constantly wet, even when his Alpha is not there.





	Kiwi makes me wanna have sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anxious to post for the first time, i'm not an english speaking person I hope I won't get slandered

His bump was so big. How was it even possible to have such a big belly for such a tiny baby? Louis'd had two pregnancies before for his two alpha sons and his bump never was so big. Now that he was pregnant with his baby omega, it was a different story.

Honestly, his previous pregnancies had been easy : no morning sicknesses, no cravings, no mood swings. His feet and back hurt a bit at the end but that was it. The labour was painful but that was normal, Alpha babies were bigger than average and he was glad the labour didn't last more than a few hours.

And now he was seven months pregnant with his third and he had the worst craving ever : he was longing for sex. Constantly. Louis had felt wet and empty for hours. He was grateful that Anne had taken his babies away this morning when she noticed the state he was in because he doesn’t know how he would have done with them. 

Milo had thrown a tantrum but nothing's surprising there. Louis' eldest didn't want to be away from his mummy and his unborn brother. The four-year old loved spending time with his mum more than anything and he didn't want to go with his grandma and his little brother Gabriel because then his mummy would be alone.

In the end, Louis managed to convince his son and he was finally alone, naked in the middle of his nest.

As the pack alpha, Harry hadn't much time and even though he tried really hard to be home with his family, he couldn't always be there. And Louis couldn't wait much longer : his thighs were dripping with slick and he knew that the wet spot under him kept growing.

“Baby boy, why are you doing this to me ?” Louis asked his son in his belly. “Daddy isn't there to take care of me, stop making me so horny, 'm dying there and I can't change the sheets of the nest.”

The young man was going crazy. His nose buried in a pillow belonging to his Alpha, he thought that at this pace, if his slick did not stop dripping out of his hole he'd get dehydrated. Being in this constant state of arousal was exhausting him and waiting for Harry wasn't an option anymore if he wanted to rest.

The Omega began reluctantly touching his body - it was so weird to do this without his mate. He soon grabbed his little dick, pumping it a few time making it even harder and rosier but he had no doubts that it wasn't what his body wanted. The feeling of emptiness that wouldn't go away was quite the hint.

Louis would have like to spend more time just caressing his skin, playing with his nipples but they had become so sensitive over the last few days - he was sure he would begin to lactate soon, his breasts was so big he didn't feel at ease without a little bra. Harry had been a bit in awe when he had realized how much they had grown. The omega believed that this pregnancy made his whole body swell, his stomach of course but also his butt and his thighs and apparently his breasts.

Louis released the biggest sigh when he felt another gush of slick between his legs. He wasn't feeling good, just frustrated, even when he began to finger himself. He had three fingers up his arse and it wasn't feeling right. Something wasn't working. But Louis didn't give up, he tried to go faster to ease his arousal and come.

He wanted to cry. What was the problem with him? He was so fucking aroused but couldn't get himself off? 

A barrier broke inside of him and he started to sob softly. He needed Harry so much. The omega knew his reaction was excessive but he couldn't help himself and only his mate would be able to relieve him. 

He grasped his phone and waited for Harry to pick up. And when he did, his tears redoubled.

“Is everything okay, love?” Harry asked worriedly. He was about to have a council meeting but if anything had happened to his mate or puppies, nothing of what they could say would matter anymore.

“No you knothead! You put your pup in me and now 'am always wet!” The Omega was slurring, his cries making him hiccup.

The Alpha was totally caught of guard but he pulled himself together hurriedly. With a nod, he showed Liam that he needed a moment and move away from the Council room.

“I'm sorry, peony. D'you need help?”

Louis whimpered on the bed, his Alpha's voice was so deep.

“Y-yeah...”

“Okay, flower. Now listen to me, listen to your Alpha. I'm there with you and I'm the one in charge, do you understand?”

Louis gave his assent by making little noises, sweet lullaby to his Alpha sensitive ears. The Omega felt already better even though he was lying in a puddle of his slick.

“Touch yourself, peony. How does it feel? I'm sure your tiny cock his begging for attention. And you're gonna take good care of it, aren't you baby?”

Louis wanted to please his alpha, so he circled his prick with his dainty hands and started to move. It felt so much better now that Harry was talking to him. He knew his Alpha was getting turned on and he didn't try to hold his moans in. He heard rustling sounds and he guessed what his mate was doing.

“Tell me, peony, how about you filled your hole with your lil’ fingers now? Imagine how it would feel if it was my cock? You know the feeling after all, baby, I already put three of my pups in your womb.”

The Omega obeyed, knowing thanks to the breathy sounds Harry was emitting that his Alpha was probably jerking off.

Louis regretted his fingers were so small, but that would do. He had been hard since forever and his Alpha's voice was guiding him to the edge. He whined continually, a bit higher when he grazed his prostate.

“Alpha... Alpha...” 

“That's it, babe. You're such a good boy. You're gonna come soon, peony, I can hear it. Come for me, baby.”

And he did. He climaxed violently all over his bump and Harry who imagined the scene couldn't hold it for much longer.

“Feeling better, flower?” Harry smirked.

“Shut up, Haz. This is all your fault. Your baby wants me to have sex, I can't do anything about it.” 

The Omega, cheeks red and eye lashes wet, had the cutest pout and Harry liked hearing it in his voice. His sobs had made his voice raspy.

“Stop blaming Kiwi, he's just a child.”

“Harry, for god's sake, we already talked about it when I was pregnant with Milo and then with Gabe. We are not naming our pup Kiwi and that's final. And I'm not blaming my baby, you're the only one responsible, dickhead!"


End file.
